Evil Mothers
by ChaosOfTheUniverce
Summary: Wolfram and Yuuri commiserate on what their terrible mothers are making them do. unfortunately, Anissina overhears them, and decides that they are wonderful guinea pigs to test her new invention. dun dun dun... rated for safety.
1. Cookie Dough and Evesdroppers

**A/N: ok, this is just something that just kinda flitted into my brain randomly. Please review, I seriously can't stress this enough! Love it, hate it, just let me know!**

Evil Mothers

**Yuuri was sitting at his kitchen table, glowering, when Wolfram walked in. "Oh, hey, there you are! I've been looking everywe.." The blonde's voice trailed off as he noticed Yuuri's expression. Christ, that kid was just plain SCARY when he was sulking. "What's with you? And," Wolfram paused, noticing the container in front of Yuuri. "What are you eating?" His fiancé mumbled something. "Snookie's foe?" Wolfram gasped, his stomach clenching with horror. "Cookie dough, you idiot!" Yuuri snarled. "But...why?" Yuuri glared, apparently offended by the question. Wolfram was wonderful, but he certainly could be dense sometimes. The afformentioned blonde was currently staring blankly at his fiancé, wondering for the life of him to figure out why he was drowning his sorrows in cookie dough. **

"**Mothers suck," Yuuri grumbled, by way of an explanation. Wolfram's expression instantly darkened, and a wrinkle appeared between his blonde eyebrows. "Tell me about it," he grumbled, grabbing a handful of cookie dough and plopping down in another kitchen chair. "What's yours do to you this time?"**

"**She's making me quit baseball!" Yuuri spat. "Bitch. She thinks my grades are too low!" He put on a high squeaky voice. "Darlin', priorities are priorities. Sucks to be you." Wolfram whistled. "She actually said that?" The brunette snorted. "No. But that was what she meant. You could TELL." **

"**Well, anyway, that's nothing. Mine's making me take TAPDANCING LESSONS!" Cookie dough came flying out of Yuuri's mouth as he laughed. "I can just picture you in a tutu." "That's ballet, genius." "Ohh...Well then." **

**The conversation petered away, leaving a calm, slightly meditative silence. It was only broken by the smacking noises made by the two cookie dough eaters until Yuuri said it; the thing that would, unbeknown to him, would drastically alter both his and Wolfram's lives. "Mine's worse then your's is." Wolf blinked, and swallowed. "Come again?" "I SAID, my mom's worse then your mom is." "Oh, she so is not." "Oh, she so is to!" "Is not!" Is TOO!"**

**Four long, boring hours later:**

"**Not!" "Too!" "Not!" "Too!" "Liar!" "Cheater!" "Bitch!" "Wimp!" "That's my line!" Wolfram yelped, forgetting the argument. "Ha HA! I WIN!" Yuuri began doing a sort of victory dance, a cross between a samba and a tango. **

**Wolf sighed. It was incredibly difficult to be furious with a person that happy, so he settled for banging the now-empty cookie dough container into the sink, and spiriting his majesty away for a sparing tournament; he could always win those.**

**As the dangerous duo's footsteps retreated down the hallway, Anissina slipped out of the pantry she had hidden in, so as to evesdrop on the royal couple. "What a perfect wat to test my latest invention!"**


	2. Engagement Party!

**A/N: I'm not really sure where this story is going, so if you have any ideas for me, please review and let me know! **

**Reviewers: Ruby-dream: thanks, I'm glad you liked the story! Aren't Wolfram and Yuuri the perfect couple! x)**

**And now, on to...**

**Chapter two of Evil Mothers!**

"**I can't believe that you talked me into this stupid engagement party!" Yuuri growled at Wolfram. "Blaim Anissina- it was her idea," the blonde retorted, his smile never faltering as he waved to a couple of guests.**

**Yuuri choked on his champane. It dribbled out of his nose and mouth onto his frilly white dress shirt, but suprisingly, he didn't seem to care. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up a second. Anissina? Are you CRAZY? Whenever she's involved with anything, bad things happen. People DIE!" **

**The blonde narrowed his eyes at Yuuri and began to retort, probably something nasty. Fortunately for Yuuri, a distraction presented itself. Unfortunately for Wolfram, it appeared in the form of a scantily clad girl. **

"**Oh, my God!" A completely valley-girl voice squealed. "He's so hott!" **

**Wolfram tried to run, but it was too late- the brunette had thrown her arms around his waist. "Awww, look at his hair, it's like an angel's! And his eyes are so GREEN!" **

**Yuuri was astonished by the rush of jealous anger he felt at these gushings. This was just Wolfram, his annoying blonde fiancé, who was completely obsessed and followed him everywhere. It wasn't like the feeling was mutual. Right? **

**Yuuri's deep personal musings were rudely interrupted by an angry shout from Wolfram. "Get your vile, sweaty, slimy little hands off of me you slut!" He yelled, blonde hair quivering with indignation. "This is revolting! It's completely inappropriate! My utter horror is completely INEFFABLE! How DARE you! I'm...I'm already taken." He flicked his free hand in Yuuri's direction. "By him. My...umm...angelic lover...yeah! My angelic lover... you know, King Yuuri?" **

**The afformentioned "angelic lover" grinned, and, taking this as his entrance Que, swept towards Wolfram and his stalker. "Hello darling," he drawled, and to everyone's sunrise, including his own, kissed Wolfram soundly on the lips. "Is that revolting girl bothering you? Really sweetheart, you shouldn't be so nice to your stalkers. It gives them ideas." **

**Wolfram, who was apparently in shock over having just been kissed by Yuuri, just twitched.**

"**Oh, shmoopy, I can read you like an open book, just like always. It is obvious that you tire of the bullish churl with her arms wrapped around your waist. Shall we depart?"**

**Wolfram nodded. Or perhaps he twitched again. Either way it didn't make a difference, because at that moment, Anissina came rushing up. "Drinks, anyone?" Without waiting for an answer, she shoved two glasses of champagne at the fiances, and hurried away. **

"**Exit left stage, sweetheart," a voice purred. Yuuri jumped, and looked around. Yozak winked, and leaned down to whisper in the young king's ear. "The garden's free if you're interested. Or, as free as it's going to get. I happen to know that your fiancé believes that the garden is an extremely romantic place..." Yozak let the sentence hang, before gesturing to the glass in Yuuri's hand. "I'd drink that, if I were you." and then he was gone, lost in the writhing sea of guests. **

**Yuuri blinked, and downed his champagne before turning to Wolfram, who had also emptied his own glass. "Come on," he mumbled awkwardly. "Let's get outta here."**

**Wolfram nodded dazedly, and slipped his hand into Yuuri's, allowing himself to be pulled out to the garden fountain. "Call me strange," the blonde thought. "But I always assumed most couples fell in love before their engagement party, not during it. It must be awfully difficult to swear you complete and utter love to each other with guests milling around and asking for more champagne."**

**As it turned out, he was right. **

**A/N: Try and guess what happens! if anyone gets it right, they get lotsa free cookies! Hint: it has something to do with whatever Anissina put in the champagne that she gave the fiances. Other Hint: it wasn't a love potion! Luv ya guys!**

**Chaos ;)**


End file.
